Reaton Republic
Often referred to as "Peasants' Paradise" this realm formed out of a peasant revolt and its inhabitants are determined to bring an end to feudalism on the entire continent. History The nobles of this harsh land had always been cruel and they had not realized that the centuries of resentment would one day spill over and take them down. The spark that lighted the fires of revolution was a local baron who demanded to exercise the right of Prima Nocta (right to bed the wife of a peasant on her wedding night, a completely made up law, nothing similar existed in the Imperial Law). When the newlywed Reatons protested they were hanged. As the news spread more and more villages and even towns rose up against their lords and soon they were the ones hanging from the tress. The people even hanged the imperial officials who allowed these abuses. Once the initial fervor died down, the people realized that when the Imperium finds out what happened their retaliation would be terrible. But as time passed no armies arrived, just the news of the Imperial City's fall. So the people banded together to form a country where peasants are lords who choose their own leaders. (Note that the Reaton Republic originally started out somewhat democratic but now it is actually ruled by a First Citizen who is elected by a committee. The First Citizen wields absolute power and rules until death.) The Republic's economy is in a dire state, still they spend a significant amount of resources to promote their values in neighboring kingdoms, hoping for a worldwide peasant uprising. The Eternal Winter ravaged the already weak economy of the Republic. They were so desperate for aid that the Reaton leadership struck a bargain with the other realms of Aegeron: those who send aid to the Republic will see a dramatic decrease in Reaton propaganda in their lands. The Eternal Winter also lead to great political turmoil, a large fraction of the Reaton leadership was purged in A.I. 487, most of them were accused of either corruption or coordinating with counterrevolutionary elements. Even the First Citizen had to resign allowing the newly chosen First Citizen Steele to take power. Life Life in this self-proclaimed "Peasants' Paradise" is hardly utopian, the land is cold and harsh, the rations provided by the state are meager, but at least there isn't an obviously well-off upper class that fattens itself while the People starve. Here misery is distributed evenly between all. A common misconception among foreigners that the Reatons abolished money. In reality commerce is very much a part of everyday life, but the prices of most goods are controlled by the state (making basic goods more affordable and preventing merchants from making more than a sliver of profit). The misconception about abolishing trade comes from the Reaton practice of collectivized farming, which means that the state "buys" all the food the peasants produce and redistribute it as rations among the population (one of the Reaton tenets is: "None shall ever starve in the Peasnats' Paradise"). Category:Realms